


Rules Made to Order

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, LJ 60 Fics in 60 Days, Language, PWP, Prompt: virtue, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virtuous he is not, so why is he even hung up on this? Maybe because he’s played God before and look how that turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

> I felt obliged to make a little something for the Marlie shippers at some point during the sixty-day LJ challenge. This one is for the prompt: virtue. ;)

Virtuous he is not, so why is he even hung up on this? Maybe because he’s played God before and look how that turned out.

It’s bitter here in the Black – inside and out – the frigidity of January punching through and joining hands with the acrimony welling up from his soul. He’s angry at the world, goddammit, childish as it sounds, because why bring him this perfect creature and then make her _his fucking niece_?

They had to wade an icy stream today, and he made a puny, smoky fire to draw blood back into their fingertips and toes. The ashy flame is still puffing along pathetically in seeming reflection of his inability to keep this precious, rare creature safe. Charlie is trembling in her olive bedroll – her lips blue and chapped. Miles watches her suffer for too fucking long before he can’t take it anymore.

He crawls on his knees through snapping twigs and gathers her into his arms. At first she looks shocked and then just grateful.

“Th-th-ank,” she tries to stutter.

“Shh. No problem,” comes his rough voice.

 _Problem_. He’s fighting nature now – stupid how the male body is designed to give up all its cards. He’s awkwardly trying to hold her away from his lower half, but she’s so damn lanky that somehow her legs have gotten entangled with his, and his breath hitches.

Damn. She must have heard that - sick, _so sick_ , but he can feel a pearl of moisture form at the tip of his dick. He’s pretty sure if he so much as moves, he’ll lose it. He’s got to find a way to distract himself, but all he can think is how close to being skin to skin they are. He shivers deeply.

His arms are locked under her chest, his fingers so frozen that at first he barely registers she’s intertwined them in hers. Confused, he mutters, “Hands cold?”

But she hasn’t stopped there; she’s guided his hand onto her hard little breast, and though he tries to backpedal away from her body, she holds him fast.

 _Skin to skin – it’d be warmer that way._ Fuck him for thinking that. He needs to clear his head – figure out what’s happening here. Anything but sex – it can’t be that between them. Not ever.

“Charlie?” He hopes she understands the nuances of his question, because he doesn’t know how else to ask.

“Nobody has to know. Just this once,” she manages through the clatter of teeth, though his warmth must be helping, because the rest of her body is beginning to still. And then what breaks him: “I need this.”

He hasn’t moved his hand yet, has he? He finally takes a little liberty and slides his thumb over her cotton shirt, admiring the roundness of the raised nipple beneath.

Bad – this is bad. Doesn’t she _get_ how bad this is? Is she that naïve? That…innocent? Fuck, maybe she is innocent. He could be her first for Christ’s sake.

Now she must feel his dick lurch, because it practically punches her in the ass. “Charlie.” He is trying to keep his voice steady, but it sounds a little like how you’d moan someone’s name in the midst of an orgasm. So much for control. _One more time, dickhead_. “I’ve done a lot of bad in my time, Charlie. Won’t do it to you.”

She exhales in a half laugh. “You of all people know how arbitrary rules are. You made the rules for my world. Make this one. General Matheson.”

 _Fuck._ She does have a point. And why the hell is it sexy when she of all people calls him by that loathsome title?

He’s got to ask. “You aren’t…you’ve done this before, right?”

He hears Charlie swallow it’s so goddamn loud. Shit. Now she doesn’t even _have_ to answer. He already knows.

“Never all the way – but I’m not as prude as you think.”

Yep. So now if they do go there, he’ll be taking her fucking virtue too. Awesome.

She’s making decisions for them now, and he’s letting her. She has scooted her butt back into his erection and reached up to rake her nails over the stubble on his jaw. He notices the black dirt caked beneath and all he can think is how much he wants those filthy nails to scrape his chest.

Miles always gives into what he wants eventually. It’s just his nature.

He opens his lips to suck on her finger, which tastes like river and mud and _her_. He unlocks their joined hands and dips his down into her shirt, sliding against the gooseflesh until he’s touching the smooth point of nipple. She moans. God: a sound like pure desire.

Ragged, needy: “Charlie.”

He squeezes her breast and unbuttons her jeans with the other hand, shoving underwear aside to contact folds, which are absolutely dripping. He tries for clit and slips right in, eliciting more moans. _Jesus_.

He uses his thumb to push back against her clit, while the other fingers stretch awkwardly into her from this strange angle. He’s still got the other hand clamped to her breast and when he remembers it, he kneads there too.

“Miles,” she whimpers at last. “Stop. I want to know what it’s like to…you know with you inside me.” She whispers the last bit like it’s sacred, and hell, maybe it is sacred somehow – breaking this ancient taboo.

He gently lays her forward onto her bedroll, and drapes his blanket over his back. His fingers are nearly numb – especially the wet ones that have suddenly been struck by frozen air. He fumbles with her clothes, and she does the same for him – lifting off his shirt, undoing his pants. At first he fears she’s scandalized when his erection springs out of his shorts, but her lips spread into a smile.

“Ok so this might hurt a little more than I was imagining,” she says with eagerness rather than dread.

Miles cocks an eyebrow at her. “I won’t hurt you." 

“I don’t think you’ll have a choice. It’s huge.” With that pronouncement, she squeezes it like a sausage, and Miles’s elbows collapse. He barely catches himself in time to avoid crushing her.

“Charlie – thought you said you want to know what it feels like inside you,” he warns, a touch of gaiety doing battle with the coarse edge of his voice.

“Ok, then. I’ll play with him next time.” 

_Once._ _I thought she said we’d just do this once._

Miles reaches down to her folds again and finds them drenched and swollen – as ready as she’ll ever be. He prods her with the blunt of his penis, and they both pant and groan. She puts one hand on each of his butt cheeks to coax him in, cringing a little at first.

He waits and wills her to relax, then pushes all the way to her cervix. 

“Oh,” she peeps.

“Ok?” 

“Mmmm,” she affirms.

He wants to make this good for her, because really this is a terrible thing. With each thump against her he grinds down into her pubic bone and engorged clit.

“Charlie,” he whispers, driving hard. “Come.” An order like he possesses her. And it’s so wrong, but nothing’s ever felt better than when she blurts out, “Yes, yes!” in answer. Bucking up against him, digging fingertips into his ass, forcing him to fuck her soul-deep, he feels her break into a million pieces.

He rubs her down from her high and pauses to kiss her dry, pink lips ever so gently. But he’s got to come now. He can’t wait anymore. He reaches down to extract his distended, throbbing cock.

“Charlie, can I?” he practically begs poised over her stomach, pre-cum already oozing out onto her skin.

She nods with her eyes squeezed shut, fumbling blindly for his dick, intertwining her fingers in his. They jack him together, impossible to tell where her fingers end and his begin. His muscles contract and jerk, and something deep inside him just gives completely.

What begins as a groan erupts like a roar, and he’s a little ashamed at his abandon. Watching his come mar her perfect, creamy flesh makes him want to start all over from the beginning and get to this part again.

She has opened her eyes to watch and unlocks her hands to slide them up through his come, spreading it onto her breasts. She may not like it when it turns sticky, but he’s grateful for how much she’s enjoying it right now. He lets himself collapse onto her, feeling for the first time his chest against the squish of young breast. He smoothes her blonde mane away from her ear.

He can’t help himself. He’s got to know if this is the high point of his whole wretched existence.

“Just this once, right?”

“Fuck that!” Charlie chuckles merrily. No human should be allowed so musical a laugh. 

“Jesus. We’re both so fucked.” He’s not joking. He means it.

“Always so dramatic, Miles. You could stand to learn something from me this once.”

“What’s that?”

“How to have fun.” 

Miles cackles dryly in her ear. “Oh, I did.”


End file.
